Caeli Veneficus
by smoss
Summary: He thought he could rest, but Fate has decided that the Chosen One has one more mission in life and it is to change history for a doomed kingdom.


Author Note: So I'm having some serious writers block with my other stories and I'm also waiting to hear back from my Beta. Anyway I have been playing Crusaders Kings II and it gave me this plot bunny that won't go away. Also this story will be AU because frankly I feel that JK really messed up with the last two books and the plot was horrible. However there may be some items that I may keep.

I also need to say that the rest of my stories are on hold because I lost the data when my computer was stolen.

DISCLAIMER: So none of the Characters belong to me.

**October 1179**

Heat was the first thing that was felt as the young man regained conscious, moving his hands around he felt sand slipping between his fingers as he opened his eyes. He immediately had to move his hand to block out the sun as the brightness began to hurt his eyes. Sitting up he looked around to find himself in the middle of a desert.

Standing up, he began to pat himself down, but had to stop when he noticed that his height felt off and his skin was not as blemished as it was, a flick of his wrist and he pulled out his wand made of holly and phoenix feather, "Plenus tractus speculum."

As a full length mirror appeared before him and this allowed Harry to get a good look at himself. He noticed that he appeared to be 18 years old, but the only scar he could see was his old lighting blot scar and it was faint; one had to get in his face to notice it.

"Finite."

_Well, Potter this is a fine mess you have gotten yourself into now_, he thought as he turned around in a circle, I wonder where I am, first.

"Loco."

Harry watched as a black smoke rose from his wand to form the words Jerusalem, he really found that weird since that last thing he remembered was fighting a newer Dark Lord near the Forest of Dean right by the River Wye. It really begged the question how the hell he arrived in the Middle East. Waving his wand he dismissed the smoke before saying, "Dare date et tempore."

Shocked flooded his body as he looked at the smoke that appeared, July 1179.

_Well, someone has fucked up_, Harry thought as he dismissed the date and once more looked around for any sign of life, this is just great.

He was about to wave his wand until he heard the beating of horse hooves against the ground behind him. Harry didn't even think as he tucked his wand into a defensive grip and turned around taking a defensive pose. If he didn't know what the year was he would have been shocked by what he saw as men wearing armor racing towards him screaming in what heard like Arabic.

In his ninety years, he had seen and heard a lot of things and this one took the cake, but his life was in danger at the moment and as such he would response with what he knew best.

Sweeping his wand in front of him in a line, he yelled, "Murum Ignis"

Twenty feet from his location a wall of fire appeared and began to expand skyward stopped the advancing attackers and this allowed Harry to reach into his cloak and remove his family's sword and holding it in his left hand.

_Looks like I'm about to see if those lessons paid off_, he thought as he began blasting of his higher power spells. His sense heighten to the point that he was aware of the three that had gotten behind him and were coming at him fast. Not wasting a second, he ducked an arrow and sent a blasting hex which knocked them off their horse, however they were not out of the fight as they stood up and drew their swords. Taking a defensive position, Harry looked at the three that were coming at him and he just knew that he had stepped into the frying pan once more.

Not far from the group, several people were watching as this magic user fought against Arabic knights. For many of the groups, this was their first time watching a magic user in combat and for some it was the first time they had ever seen a magic user use a sword. Inside the canopy, a sat a man with a metal mask on his face watched this wizard fight.

"Captain, I believe that we have stood by long enough," the man said as he address the Captain of the Guard, "Assist him!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Guardsman replied.

As half of the royal guard split off from the main group, a courtier spoke up, "Your Majesty, do you believe that this is the correct action?"

King Baldwin IV of Jerusalem turned and look at his courtier before nodding carefully, "This is the Kingdom of Heaven, and I will not stand back as someone is outnumber while fighting for their life."

Harry dodged an attacked as he release another blasting hex at a higher power, which threw one of his attacked a good distance and as the man hit the ground, Harry nodded when it appeared he was dead. Yet, he was not done yet when he had to block an attack while thrown another hex to give himself some room. However, it seem that it was in vain as he heard the hooves of more horse coming toward his back.

_So this is how it ends_, he thought before tighten his grip on his wand and sword. Taking the feel seconds that he was allowed, Harry began to push some of his magic into the sword that he had retrieved first when he was just in his second year of schooling. When he opened his eyes, the Arabic knights facing him were shocked and scared, it was one thing to face a weak wizard, but they were facing one that fought with a sword and knew how to use said weapon. However, they were facing one who appeared to have more power than Saladin's court wizard.

The remaining knights looked past this warlock at the approaching Jerusalem knights and decided that they need to get this information back to their Lord.

Watching those Arabic solider flee, Harry turned his attention toward the group riding forward.

"Hold Wizards," the apparent leader spoke as he addressed Harry, "You are very far from your realm, however you have caught the attention of my King, your name boy."

Harry was really offended to be called a boy and it took him a while to reign in his temper, but he was outnumber and chose to be polite, "My name is Harry Potter."

The leader looked at him for a moment, before making a hand signal and the remaining Guards and their charge came rushing forward.

"Sheath, your weapons, Wizard," the Guardsman said, "One wrong move and we shall take you down."

Harry looked at the lead guard and shook his head, "Sorry, but my weapon remain out because I don't know who you are and I don't trust you."

The Knights stiffen and was about to rush forward when a voice yelled, "Hold you weapons!"

Harry looked at the man that sat on the canopy, he could tell from looking at the King that he was unwell, but the man was strong and looked at Harry through the eye hold on his mask.

"It has been sometime since this lands have seen a European Wizards," the King said, "Your kind avoids these land because of the religion involved in our fights. Yet, you are not like any other Wizard that I have ever seen."

Harry considered his words for a second before replying, "I have been told that before, Your Majesty. If you could point me to the nearest point I will be able to return to my homeland."

Baldwin looked at the Wizard and was wondering what to do since he knew that the Muslims had wizards and they were not afraid to use them in combat and that worried him. Considering his option, he needed to get this wizard on his side since he was able to fight with his wand and use a sword.

"What is your name Wizard?"

"My name is Harry Potter, Milord," Harry replied and added the style of address to show his manners.

"Well, Harry Potter, you are a few days from the nearest safe port and frankly, Saladin will know you face," Baldwin replied, "I ask that you return to Jerusalem, were you shall be safe and I would like to talk to you in more detail."

"Very well, sire," Harry replied after thinking for a few second.

"Excellent," the King exclaimed, "Captain, get the man a horse." 

**Four Hours Later**

The group had been traveling across the sandy plains for the last four hours and Harry had noticed that more Knights had joined the Royal Procession. Harry was really wondering how he got into this mess and what he could do since he knew that he couldn't return to England and join the House of Potter; that left him with remaining in the Kingdom of Jerusalem because frankly it was out of the way. His thoughts were interrupted as the procession came into view of the castle-city of Jerusalem.

It took a few minutes for the group arrived at the Citadel of the Tower of David. In his timeline, Harry had visited the city and this tower and he had to admit this this Tower was better looking. He was brought out of his thoughts as the King transport was lowered to the ground and was help from seat. However, Harry's attention was drawn to a regal looking woman that stepped up to the King and gave him a hug.

"Brother, you have returned from your walk," the female asked.

"The walk was fine, Sibylla, in fact it went better than expected," Baldwin replied.

The woman now identified as Sibylla looked at the king with worry and frankly she had a right to be worried since he wasn't taking care of himself. She was about to ask a question when she noticed the handsome man that was standing behind the Royal Guards. Baldwin was glad that his mask hit the smirk as he watched he sister look towards the wizard known as Harry Potter.

"Sister, may I present Harry Potter," Baldwin said, "The only known wizard in the kingdom."

Sibylla looked at the magic user, not in fear, but in awe because the Southern Levant were a harsh place and then you had to deal with the Church's view on magic these days.

"I welcome you to the Kingdom," she said as she looked at the man.

Giving a small bow, "I thank you for the welcome, Your Royal Highness."

"Sister, would you mind giving the man a tour," Baldwin said, "I have a meeting with Williams."

Giving a curtsey, "Very Well, brother; Mister Potter if you would walk with me."

Harry looked at the King before bowing once more and held his arm out for the Princess. This left the King standing in the courtyard with his bodyguards and for a moment the King watched them before turning to the nearest guards, "Summon the Archbishop of Tyre and Raymond to court and keep word from Patriarch Heraclius."

The Guardsman nodded as he turned to carry out his orders, however he was left to wonder why the King didn't want the Patriarch to know about this meeting between the Chancellor and the Bailiff.

Meanwhile, Sibylla looked at the wizard as he played with Little Baldwin; she had been given the man a tour of the garden when the two came across the little boy playing in the garden with his nanny. She was trying hard not to laugh as Harry used magic to play with the toddler who was laughing. The Princess had noticed that a crowd had formed and watch this display of magic and she could see several emotion among the nobles and couriers faces. She moved to walk forward and play with the two when a voice boomed, "What is this witchcraft?"

Turing around, Sibylla noticed that Patriarch Heraclius of Jerusalem was moving forward and his face was blazing with anger. Harry looked at the man and in the one look he knew this man was religion.

"Your Holiness, may I present Harry Potter," Sibylla said as she looked at the man, "My brother found him during his walk around the area."

Heraclius looked at the wizard, "And His Majesty, decided to bring this spawn of Satan into the city."

"The King, decided he would offer me his hospitality after watching me fend off an attack by several Muslim knights," Harry replied, "Are you objecting to the right of the king to give a traveler aide."

"The King can give whatever aide he wishes as long as it is in God's plan," the Patriarch replied.

"And there we have it," Harry said, "God's plan, how do we as mere human know what God's plan is or if there is a higher power. We, human like to think that we know everything in life, but we don't. We are the youngest race to have graced this planets and we don't know everything because some old men said it should be some way."

"Blasphemy!"

Narrowing his eyes, Harry looked at the man, "Blasphemy, you say; why because I don't fall in the line when it comes to your Church."

The Patriarch was about to reply when Harry walked toward him, "Your Church, has murder innocent people because they don't agree with what is said. Your Church started this war because you couldn't handle and off shoot of your religion having control of a place that your savior was supposedly born in. How many mother and father lose sons because you wanted this land? Your Church need to remember that it is not the only religion on this world, Patriarch and if you ever call me the Spawn of Satan again, I will take you to meet your God personally."

Anger was still on his fast as he turned around and gave a small bow to the Princess before leaving the garden. People moved out of his way as he exited the palace. The Princess turned to the Patriarch, "I think it is time you retired to your estate, Your Holiness."

Passing Little Baldwin over to a wet-nurse, the Princess rushed after the Wizards, followed by her bodyguards. She found him watching the Knight as they practiced their swordsmanship, he was fingering the sword at his side as he watched the spar.

"Mister Potter, please forgive the Patriarch for his word," She said as she came to stand beside him, "He is very passionate about his views when it comes to the Church."

Turning his head, Harry looked at the woman, "Sometimes, we need to expand our views…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Your Highness, please inform your brother that I will be back," Harry said as he took a step back and disapparate with a crack.

Leaving a royal in shock, Harry reappeared on a hill that was within sight of the castle, however when he turned to look into the desert all he saw was darkness and it was not natural.

"The last time someone used that trick to get my attention, I put them in the ground," Harry said as he looked at the darkness, "You have five seconds to step forwards before I start blasting, one.."

A figure stepped out of the darkness, but for Harry he couldn't tell if it was male or female with the robes it was wearing. He also couldn't tell how much magic this person contained after they used it as a flare to grab his attention. Using his left hand, Harry drew his sword and with a flick of his wrist, his wand was in hand.

"Far in time and space, you have travel, Son of Potter," the figure said, "Yet, your journey is not yet done. Unite this land you must for this world is very different from your world. Peace is needed."

Harry looked at the figure in shock, "You have got to be kidding me, another prophecy?"

The figure didn't speak before it took a step back into the darkness, "Unite these land you must for peace is the goal."

Looking on in shock, Harry had no answer as the figure disappeared into the darkness and with that the darkness disappeared; leaving him on a hill overlooking the barony.


End file.
